Reality
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: Christian had a curious taste in his sexual relationships but Ana doesn't. She is just a normal girl maybe she doesn't need a romantic, love sick relationship but she needs something simpler than Mister Grey. She needs a real relationship. So this is what happens. This is the reality.
1. Is real, what I say

**BASED ON****:** Fifty Shades Series

**PAIRING: **Anastasia S. & Christian Grey**  
**

**SUMMARY****: **Christian had a curious taste in his sexual relationships but Ana doesn't. She doesn't need a love sick relationship but she doesn't like this one either.

**RATE**: M (later)

**NOTE**: CORRECTED!

**DISCLAIMER**: the trilogy of Fifty Shades of Grey in not on my possession I just use it to have fun I win nothing with this.

* * *

**IS REAL**

* * *

Ana was lying on the white bedroom behind the Red Room Of Pain. More than lying she was hiding, more or less in hope that Christian decided to sleep more that day. She wasn't in mood to do anything in that moment. Even if it was with him. Ana knew he didn't want to hurt her in a real-hurt way but he did hurt her. She wasn't even able to say_ no_ to him.

She is just wearing underwear. She feels good on it, she can feel the soft sheet on her skin covering almost all of her leaving just her head free. Being like that made her feel calm and protected.

For the last weeks she is been feeling worst every day.

She feels stupid and sick.

Ana wonders how can Christian that wonderful sometimes and then things make a bad turn.

Then someone is kissing her neck.

Up soon, are you honey? thinks her inter goddess.

He kisses her harder making her shiver.

She doesn't dare to move.

She doesn't want to.

Then Christian may feel her silence rejection because he stops to devour my neck with his lips. "Is something wrong?" he asks.

Ana doesn't say anything.

She doesn't even looks at him.

"Ana" he calls.

She presses her lips harder. Trying not to say anything or not to cry. She can't decide which. But she can't control herself. She feels stupid. HE makes her feel stupid. Trying do hide her rush of feeling she raced her hands, which were tangled with the white sheet, to her face. Being a good move in her lateral position.

Christian as starting to get worried when she started to whisper asking her not to touch her.

"Ana. Tell me. What's happens?"

She stays in the same position but now, for Christians's delight, she speaks out load for the first time in the morning. "I don't like this" she says.

"_This._ What?" wonders Mister Grey in a whisper.

"This relationship. Our relationship. I don't like it"

She wants to get up and leave but at the same time that's not the only thing she wants. She likes Christian very much but she hates the relationship that he wants for them. The first night was fantastic. And she loves when he stays with her some nights, even if the last time was days or weeks ago. She liked to wake up with him, like that day when he stayed with her in her old apartment she shared with Kate.

But he didn't do that anymore, he didn't want to sleep, actually sleep with her.

She thought that she should't have signed the contract.

Ana turned around when Christian didn't answer. He was looking at her with more questions in his face.

"I loved the first night we were together but it's not like that anymore. I hate this. I hate being controlled. I _can't_ be controlled. You are trying to do something with me that I hate. But I'm stupid and I let you. But it's over. I'm tired" Christian doesn't say a word, he just looks at her. Both of them are sitting in the big bed not daring to move to avoid the minimum constant of their skins.

"You said I could leave when ever I wanted, right?"

"Yes" he whispers. "You can"

Ana had plans to make out no sound while she took her things and got out of his apartment.

But with Christian plans were useless. He does as he likes.

"But why do you want to leave? I'm always asking you if things are fine with you. You say yes. Why is that you suddenly don't like it?" for a moment she wonders if he really wants to hear the answer.

She'd tell him anyways.

"Christian, I just wanted to be with you" she tells him. "I like to be with you, but I can't stand it anymore. You got big issues. Big mental problems that you don't want to see. I like you, a lot. But I hate the luggage you bring and is worst because you don't try to get over it.

Then she leaves.

She doesn't cry because she knew she had to say that.

When she is walking out she feels his eyes on her.

God, she'd miss those eyes so much.

* * *

**TBC?**

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**NOTE 2: **

English is not my first language. It's actually my third so please be merciful!


	2. N

**BASED ON****:** Fifty Shades Series

**PAIRING: **Anastasia S. & Christian Grey

**RATE**: M (later)

* * *

**NOTE**

Thank you so much for all the reviews. Well, since I don't know how I did it my story was awful so I corrected the text and passed to third person, which is much easier for my to write. I hope now it's better to read. Thank you, again, for all the alerts, favs and reviews. Much more that I was expecting for.

I'm working on the second and last chapter but since it's going to be M RATED and I'm not use to write sexual scenes it's going to take a bit. Thank you so much for reading and sorry that this is not an actual chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon.**


End file.
